


Earn It

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story in the aura of WW2.I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine so pardon the mistakes.I hope you enjoy?

"Come in."A voice said.

The door slowly opened up and in the office,sitting in a black rolling chair was a man clad in uniform,on his arm was a red armband with the swastika on it.

My heart raced quickly,feeling fear in my heart when I saw the man's armband and the uniform he wore.

"Oh dear god..."I mumbled to myself,stepping into the office fully then the man made a small hand gesture,permitting the gentleman who was also clad in uniform to close the door behind me.

His green eyes were alluring just as they were dangerous.

He slowly rose his head up from the paper he was writing on and placed the fountain pen that he was writing with down on the table.

He cleared his throat as he raised a eyebrow at me,asking me in a deep German accent,"What is that you want?"

"I..."I started but I knew deep in my heart if I asked this question,I would be dead in seconds.

"Come on,I don't have all day."He said in a impatient tone as he started back writing.

I walked up towards his desk,digging into my black coat pocket,pulling out a folded sheet of paper and placing it on his desk.

He stopped mid-sentence of writing and he looked at the paper then to me,"What this?"

"Read it sir..."I said and he scowled but he put his pen down and he picked the folded paper up and unfolded it.

He started to read silently along the paper's words and I saw his eyes widen as soon as he finished reading.

"You're a Jew?"He asked with a strange twist in tone that was just bloody scary.

Tears were starting to brim in my eyes and I looked down,"Y-Yes sir..."

He stood up immediately and he glared anger and pure hatred at me.

I was cowering in fear behind my shaking stance and then he said in a dangerous tone,"You come up to a officer,a _Jew_ to be precise,asking to be changed to a _Christian_?"

"Y-yes sir."I mumbled and a single tear fell from my eyes.

I saw bitter anger and rage in his eyes and he scowled grimacely at me,"I will have you killed for what you just asked for."

Then my eyes widen and I got on my knees,tears just slowly cascading from my eyes,"Please!I beg of you,I don't have much,I don't want my sister to die in the flames,Please put mercy on me!I-I'll do anything!"

Then his whole attitude and personality changed within me saying those words.

"Anything you say?"He said in a much more perverted tone and I nodded very slowly.

He stood there,contemplating while I had dried the tears that were coming from my eyes.

His lips curled up into a vile smirk that seemed to leave a implant in my memory and he walked away from behind the desk and slowly towards me.

I slowly rose to my feet until I was at eye-level with him.

"Well then..."He started before gripping the collar of my shirt in a non-threatening way.

"Before you and your sister can have that freedom,I will have take some things away."He said before he caressed my cheek and pulled me in for a consentful kiss.

His tongue was wild in my mouth but that didn't matter much,My eyes were wide with concern and what he mean by taking some things away.

But I couldn't turn back now.

If I fought back,my sister would be dead along with me,If I let him,I would lose so much that meant more to me than the world.

He pulled away from my lips,damp from the saliva he transferred to me and his lip curled back into that vile smirk.

"Hmm..You taste wonderful for a Jew..."He said lewdly and my eyes widen when I heard those words come from his mouth.

He still had a fixated grip on the collar of my shirt so he managed to pull me closer to his clad body with no problem at all.

His body was hard with muscle and I was weak compared to him.

He was a solider for the Nazis so he was strong anyway no matter what,A Nazi could not be weak when serving the Fuhrer.

I felt his harden cock against my own,it had to be bigger than mine.

He started to slowly grind his hard body into my lean,toned body,making me feel weak.

My breath caught itself as my cock grew hard under its confinements due to his rough grinding.

He looked down and he looked back up at me,his lips curled into the smirk that seemed to bring me to near fear.

"You like it don't you?"He asked,his voice tinging with mockery and taunting.

I wanted to say no and just run away but the way he's grinding is making me crazy.

So I had no choice.

"Y-Yes...sir.."I stuttered out and he smirked and then he quickly maneuvered us around until I was back against the desk and he pushed back everything that was in the way and laided me back.

His lips smashed onto mine,His tongue venturing around in my mouth and mine venturing his.

I wrapped my legs around his waist,my eyelids fluttering from a unstoppable force of pleasure that was coming from within.

I slowly rose my right hand up towards his head and I gripped the back of his head,my hand feeling along the silky strands of jet black.

He pulled away,panting slightly ~~\--~~ We were still face-to-face with each,so close to each other's face that we could feel the other's breath on each others face.

His green vicious eyes were sparkling with lust and he looked down at me with a vicious curl of the lips.

He gripped my right arm ~~\--~~ The arm where my hand was wandering his silky locks and he pinned it down to the desk.

"Now...You want freedom?"He asked and I nodded slowly with a slight pulsing feeling that he was about to take 'some things' away from me right now.

"You have to earn it then."He said and my eyes widen and he gripped the collar of my t-shirt and ripped it off along with my coat.

I was half-naked,my build was slightly muscular and toned but not fully like he had apparently.

I looked at him,he pushed my legs that were wrapped around his waist down and then he undid my belt buckle and pulled the leather strap right through the loops,throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

He undid the zipper and the button before pulling my pants off of my body.

They landed onto the floor disregardly too.

I looked up at him,His eyes lingering at my groin and lower abdomen.

My cock twitched under his gaze and he smirked before his sharp hands trailed up my thigh and towards my much more sensitive area and I hissed when his fingers prodded at the area.

He raised a eyebrow with his smirk changing into a amused expression before he hooked a finger under the band of my boxers and pulling them down.

My cock was freed from it's captive,it dribbled pre-cum from its tip.

He smirked as he undid the belt buckle of his pants and then the button and zipper and finally...

His cock was revealed at last.

It was long,thick with a pink spear tip to compliment the thickness,It was much bigger and much more longer than mine with the balls to match.

He pushed my legs up,exposing my entrance to him before he looked at me and he bent over and looked down at me before rubbing two fingers along my lips.

I opened my mouth,allowing his thick fingers to slid into my mouth,moistening them both with as much saliva as possible.

I wrapped my tongue around them,hollowing out my cheeks and sucking on them gently before coating them in more saliva.

He raised a eyebrow before he slowly pulled his fingers out of my mouth and saliva slightly dripped off them.

"I wonder how you'll look with my cock spreading those lips.."He said before he moved down towards my entrance.

He pushed his moisten fingers against my rim and I closed my eyes and I felt them break through the first restrain.

I could sliding in like a worm and he started to stretch and twirl around and I hissed as he pulled out slowly.

But soon that empty space was replaced by the tip of his cock.

I looked around for something to get a grip on but the only thing I could get a grip on was the desk and unfortunately I was pinned on it.

He was soon embedded into my now aching entrance and I winced as he started to pace himself.

He was big,I continuously felt a huge strain on my inner walls each time he thrusted into me.

Then he started to go rough and fast,Urging me to scream but he quickly covered my mouth with his free hand and I muffledly screamed into his hand and he smirked.

"We can't have you screaming dear."He said as he started to go faster.

My dick jerked and rubbed against my stomach,Possibly bringing me to a unbearable orgasm.

He let out a groan as he slowed down but he remained a mildly harsh pace that still kept me moaning into his hand.

He was hitting the certain spot inside of me that made me arch my back and moan uncontrollably.

Then he managed to grab my soo painfully hard cock and stroke it without missing a beat.

Then he started back fast and my eyes widen and I closed them moaning uncontrollably as I was fucked like a ragdoll.

I could swear opon my heart that the desk was moving with the hard monstrous thrusts.

Finally I reached that unbelievable orgasm.

I cried out muffledly as cum shot from my cock,coating my chest and my stomach and he panted and let out a groan as he released a eruption of cum into my body.

It felt like gallons of it was being emptied inside of me.

He panted and his black bangs drooped and my white haired bangs stuck to my forehead due to sweat.

He slowly pulled out of me,a trail of cum following after.

His cock was flaccid just like mine and he looked at me as if examining a jigsaw puzzle and he smirked when he noticed the trail of cum dribbling out of my still gaping hole.

"You fill up nicely."He said finally removing his hand away from my mouth and as soon as he did,my face was a blushy rose red and I was panting.

He smirked in a much more pleasing way and he redressed himself,shoving that monstrous cock back into his pants whilst I struggled to get dressed but I managed.

He sighed,rearranging the things of his desk to make it seem as if nothing happened but my aching ass was the proof.

I shivered as I was silently struggling to stand. He sat back down in his chair and sighed looking down towards the paper I handed him moments ago.

"Well you've seemed to have earned your freedom..."He said holding the paper whilst looking up to me and I felt my breath catch,as feeling a painful stab to the heart.

"But my dear boy you forgot to do something for me."He said and my eyes and face went blank when I heard him say those words.

Not the words I was expecting either.

"W-What did I forget sir?"I asked stuttering,trying to comprehend those words.

"You forgot to finish the job..You expected that me taking your prized possession away would cover it?"He said raising a eyebrow and I could've fainted when I heard all those words.

"You forgot to suck."He simply said and my face made a expression that could only be read by those who know what it was.

"What?"I said with astonishment,knowing deep in my head that there was a catch for this.

"Come here."He said and I limped over behind the desk.

"Get on your knees."He said and I bent down as I got onto my knees feeling cum trickling from my entrance.

He swirled his chair around towards me and I looked at him eye-to-eye as he unzipped his pants and pulling out his now hard cock.

"Suck me like you sucked my fingers."He said and my eyes widen when I noticed how big it was when I was up-close to it.

I didn't have much experience on this concept but what he did to me on the desk,That I had got a lesson from.

I put my hands on his thighs and I slowly put my lips to the tip before taking it into my mouth and he let out a shudder but then a knock on his door made him push me down all the way down,causing me to choke and gag.

"Lt.Tashoko?"A voice from behind the door said and he looked down to me and he whispered to me,"Under the desk."

I pulled off slowly,covering it in excessive saliva from gagging and choking.

He stuffed it back into his pants and I hide under his desk,fearing for my life to be discovered by another Nazi.

"Come in."He said,the doorknob twisting open and a man in clad uniform with the red and armband and swastika on it.

"Why Deshawn,How nice of you visit."He said and the man named 'Deshawn' smiled and chuckled,"Well it is time for me to come back to the base once and a while."

I peered through the small hole in his desk and my eyes widden when I saw the bulge in his pants and I looked up and noticed that he was much more muscular through his uniform than 'Tashoko'.

Tashoko smirked and he cleared his throat,"Hey Deshawn,how long has been since you seen those girls around the port?"

"Oh jeez...15 months to be at least."He said and I winced.

15 months without a gal in your arms...Er...

"How bad do you want one?"Tashoko said,pressuring the subject and Deshawn sighed and he walked towards the desk,leaning on it before saying,"Bad..I haven't fucked one for so long..."

I soon recongnized where Tashoko was going with this and I looked up at him with pleading eyes but he smirked down at me then looked back up to Deshawn who rose a eyebrow and said in a suspicious tone,"What's going on back there?"

"Oh..I think I have a alternative for your...'problem',Dear friend of mine."He said and Deshawn rose both eyebrows to this and he said,"Really?You must got a chick back there?"

"No...Better than a girl..."Tashoko said and he made a 'come here' sign with his index finger and Deshawn had a face of suspicion on his face and he walked back behind the desk and I hid in a darker corner,or at least tried.

"Well,well whose this?"Deshawn said looking at me and Tashoko chuckled,"A Jew apparently who wants to change his religion to Christian for his poor sister and him."

"You didn't change it for him did you?"Deshawn questioned but Tashoko chuckled again whilst shaking his head,"No but he did something to obtain it and I think he'll do the same for you." I could tell by that bulge in his pants and Tashoko's pants that I wasn't gonna get out of here.

"Hmm...I think he'll do."Deshawn said and his lips curled into a smirk along with Tashoko and they both looked down at me.

"Deshawn,Do me a favor and lock the door because I don't want any interruptions to disturb us."Tashoko said and Deshawn nodded while smirking at me and he walked away from the desk towards the door and he turned the lock on the door,locking it and then he pulled the blinds down on it.

 _'Oh no.'_ I thought in my head as I knew I was screwed,literally and royally screwed.

~

Tashoko leaned back in the chair and I hissed as Deshawn's cock was forced into my now overstretched hole that was already occupied by Tashoko's cock that was already too big for me to handle.

"O...Oh...please...."I strained out as he pushed his cock in and my eyes widen to the point that the pupils could fall out of my eyes.

"Damn he feels good..."Deshawn groaned as he pushed his cock all the way inside and Tashoko moaned and he looked at Deshawn with a blushy face.

"Damnit,you didn't tell...me...you got..big.."Tashoko panted out and Deshawn smirked and he and Tashoko shared a kiss with me speared on both of their cocks.

It was kinda of hot watching the both of them kiss,saliva dripping from their lips and this urge them to thrust unconciously inside of me and I hissed,trying my hardest to get used the horrid stretch.

Tashoko moaned muffledly into Deshawn's mouth as Deshawn thrusted into me the most and soon Tashoko followed lead.

They pulled away from each other and Deshawn looked back at me and he smirked,"I got..a idea."

Tashoko was breathless but he responded,"What...is it?"

"I've always wanted to screw you...Why not let him suck your cock while you getting a ride on mine?I know you want it..."He said and this time Tashoko's eye widen and that caused him to release on the spot and I certainly didn't expect it either.

Deshawn groaned and he started his thrusts and I moaned as both of their cocks were grazing my spot and soon in no time at all,I released my cum onto my chest and stomach once more while Deshawn released a much more larger load into me.

~

Tashoko moaned and Deshawn was pounding him like a machine while I sucked on Tashoko's cock,whilst stroking my own.

"See?Don't you love my cock?"Deshawn looking down at me while I looked up at them,my other free hand stroking my cock vigorusly as I watched the two officers infront of me kissing each other.

I could tell that Tashoko was loving it because under those muscles and abs,Deshawn's cock was deep with his abdomen,making him overwhelmed with pleasure.

I bobbed my head up and down,my eyes looking up towards Deshawn who was smirking down towards me and then I slid off of Tashoko's cock,saliva dribbling from my lips and from the tip of his cock.

Deshawn started to pound him like nothing and Tashoko moaned but then Deshawn put his hand over his mouth having to muffle him so no one get the idea something was happening.

I released over my hand and onto my stomach and I leaned back on my hands,panting,tired from the recent activities that happened eariler and what I just did now.

Tashoko's eyes widen and he released onto my face and some on his chest.

Deshawn groaned and he released deep within Tashoko and I saw cum dribbling down Deshawn's cock.

~

Tashoko was laying up on Deshawn,tired with cum dribbling and oozing from his hole continously and I was dressed back into my clothes.

I stood up infront of the desk and I shrugged my shoulders,"Please tell me that I'm free."

Deshawn sighed and he saw the paper on the desk and he rolled the chair up the desk and he grabbed the fountain pen on the desk and dipped it in the ink well before writing his signature on it and checking off a checkbox marking 'Chrisitan'instead.

I smiled excitedly and he handed me the paper and I shoved it into my coat pocket but before I left,I turned back around towards the two to see Deshawn running his fingers through Tashoko sweat-soaken hair.

"Thank you so much."I said and Deshawn looked up and nodded and I unlocked the door but I locked it and I closed the door behind me,Holding a paper that had me and my sister's life in its hand.

Yeah,We were free...free..

The End!


End file.
